new_gallifreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Presidential Investiture Ceremony
Ritual Gold Usher: Councillors, Patricians, Honored Healers and children of the stars, we gather here today to honor the will and wisdom of Rassilon through the investiture of longname, the rank President of New Gallifrey. Gold Usher: Does anyone here contest this rank’s right to the Sash of Rassilon? (Silence. One strike.) Gold Usher: Does anyone here contest this rank’s right to the Rod of Rassilon? (Silence. One strike.) Gold Usher: Does anyone here contest this rank’s right to the Crown of Rassilon? (Silence. One strike.) Gold Usher: Do you swear to uphold the laws of New Gallifrey? Incoming President: I so swear. Gold Usher: Do you swear to follow in the wisdom of Rassilon? Incoming President: I so swear. Gold Usher: Do you swear to preserve the Matrix, and as such, guard the legacy of all Gallifreyans who have come before us? Incoming President: I so swear. Gold Usher: By custom, with wisdom, and for honor, I shall strike three times. Should no objection be registered by the third stroke, I shall, duty-bound, invest this rank as rank President of the High Council of New Gallifrey. (Silence. Three strikes.) Gold Usher: It is my duty and privilege, having the consent of Earth’s children of the stars, to invest you as the President of High Council of New Gallifrey and all Her Dominions, Holder of the Wisdom of Rassilon, Preserver of the Matrix, Guardian of the Legacy of Omega, Defender of the Laws of Time and Protector of the Shining World of the Seven Systems. Gold Usher: Accept, therefore, the Sash of Rassilon. President: (places the Sash of Rassilon around their neck) Gold Usher: Accept, therefore, the Rod of Rassilon. President: (accepts the Rod of Rassilon) Gold Usher: Seek, therefore, to never have cause to use the Great Key of Rassilon. Gold Usher: title President, I wish you good fortune and strength, and the power to fulfill your honored position. As such, I give you the Matrix. May the gods lead you, as you lead your People. Gold Usher: (places the Crown of Rassilon on the President’s head, moves away.) President: (stands) Notes and modifications from canon * In the case of an investiture of two individuals as co-presidents, as was the case with the investiture of Patrician Presidents Rory and Julesy on 04/06/18, the questions are posed to each incoming President, using their long name. Co-presidents were not canon in Doctor Who, but are possible within New Gallifrey in the case of two system members holding the office together. * rank is subsituted for Patrician, Lord/Lady (gendered variants of Patrician), or Honored Healer (formal form of address for a Senior Healer) as appropriate. Healer-Presidents were not canon in Doctor Who, but are possible within New Gallifrey. * In the case of an atheist President, “may the gods lead you…” has a substitute of the traditional Gallifreyan blessing of “May shadows hide you from what may harm you, and stars guide you to the truth, as you lead your People.” * Modifications have been made to the portion regarding the Great Key of Rassilon as possessing the Sash, Rod and Great Key is a symbolic representation of absolute power. * The "should no voice be heard" from canon is subsituted for "should no objection be registered", as all forms of communication are accepted in New Gallifrey's rituals. Category:Rituals Category:Culture Category:Elevation Rituals